Digital cameras today can be found in numerous different types of devices, including dedicated digital cameras, cell phones, computers, game consoles, and so forth. This widespread availability of digital cameras allows users to take large numbers of digital photos, but problems still remain. One such problem is that it can be difficult for users to share the digital photos they take with other users. Sharing digital photos is oftentimes a complex process involving numerous steps, which can be time-consuming and frustrating for users.